


Lion Salient

by hazelwho



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ray Kowalski-centric snippet with a Fraser friendship and mentions of past Stella/Ray done for Snippet Tag Amnesty Event 3 over on ds-snippets.</p><p>Prompt: Answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Salient

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a question asked by the amazing Lucifuge5 in a dS Big Bang meme post, and by my nephew.

Stanley Kowalski was three and a half when his brother was born. Grown-ups filled the house for months, all fascinated by the new baby.

The only thing anyone had to say to Stanley was, “What do you want to be when you grow up, dear?”

He always answered, “A lion.”

They all laughed or said he was sweet, which Stanley didn’t understand at all. Lions weren’t _sweet_ , they were scary and cool. Lions could run fast and had big manes and could growl real loud. Stanley was an expert growler, and he really thought if he kept practicing he would have a fair shot at getting to be a lion some day.

 

Ray remembered it years later, when his new wife ran her fingers through his hair.

Stella frowned a moment and then said, “Your hair – like this, with that beard… you kind of look like a lion.”

He almost told her all about it then, but before he could open his mouth, she laughed and shook her head.

“Really, Ray, what were you thinking? You need to get an _adult_ haircut for your new job.”

Stella had laughed at him too. Something inside Ray withered.

 

With Fraser, Ray did all kinds of things he swore he’d never to do, so it didn’t really surprise him when he spilled the whole story one day over lunch. As soon as it was out though, Ray wanted to take it all back.

Fraser just smiled his most earnest smile and said, “You know, Ray, in many cultures, lions symbolize bravery and strength, and are seen as protectors of the people. So, in a way, becoming a police officer comes as close to meeting your childhood career goal as anything could.” Fraser’s smile softened. “And I, for one, quite like your experimental hair.”


End file.
